A Little Something
by Daughters.of.Aphrodite
Summary: It's funny how most people believe that nothing can come from love and friendship. They think it's another pain to deal with. But they're wrong. Please read and review, thanks.Dallas W./OC Sodapop C./OC
1. Chapter 1

A Little Something…

Chapter 1

It was a hot, humid, summer day. Johnny was heading over to Pony's house, since his parents were arguing. Usually he doesn't mind the arguing, but this one he didn't want to be around for. It was worse than all the other arguments and he knew after his folks were done fighting his dad would take his anger out on him… Johnny tugged on his hair as he walked, trying to dry off the sweat on the back of his neck.

"I hate my hair…" Johnny sighed under his breath. When ever it was humid outside Johnny's long, greasy, black, hair would cling to the back of his neck. This bothered him so much. Actually if it were up to Johnny he would cut all of his hair of, just so he wouldn't have to deal with it. But he knew better, he knew it would make the gang upset. Especially Dally, if Dally saw Johnny with out his hair he would throw a fight right then and there.

'Heck, I couldn't even afford a cut anyways.' Johnny thought solemnly. After a dreadful walk, Johnny was getting closer to his destination. All he had to do was turn a corner and walk a little more and he was there, but something caught his attention. It was a girl, not much younger than him, running away from something… but what? It was then that Johnny noticed two things- a bruise the size of a fist on her cheek, and a group of boys wearing madras right behind her.

"Come back! I promise I won't hurt you!" a very rich and very handsome boy named Charlie yelled. The young girl running from him didn't dare look back. It was getting harder and harder for her to run. Her shoes were coming off causing her to trip half the time and her skirt didn't give her much room to move her legs. She needed to at least get a little further if she didn't want Charlie to catch up. The young girl was fast but Charlie was faster. She could hear Charlie and his friend's footsteps right behind her. It was then that she noticed a tan, dark haired boy starring blankly at the event that was going on.

"Help me! Please!" She cried. Charlie was right behind her now; he was trying to grab her arm so the young girl could stop running. The young boy took another look at her and ran off. The young girl stared in disbelief. But it didn't any more if some one helped her or not. She began to run out of breath, her legs felt heavy….she couldn't run any further. She felt someone grab her arm. She looked to see who it was; she knew it would be Charlie. She was right.

"Let me go!" She pleaded. Charlie grinned he was amused at how she tried so hard to get away, but she wasn't getting away… not this time. He tightened grip a little more. The young girl screamed and punched hoping she could get away, but she couldn't. She could hear Charlie's boys whooping and cheering him on.

"Why'd you run huh? I've given you a place to sleep, food, clothes! And for once you couldn't do a simple task right!" Charlie hissed, his smile melting away.

"What! I have to sleep in your _basement_; you barely even _feed me_, and you give me clothes that don't even _fit_!" The girl argued, she had been referring to the scraps of food and the slutty shirt she was coming out of.

"Why…you little!" Charlie yelled. He grabbed her by her shoulders and started to shake her hard. She tried pushing Charlie off but she was too tired. Charlie quit shaking the girl and pushed her to the ground. She landed with a hard THUNK! Her head began to hurt and everything started to spin. Charlie had been screaming at her but she couldn't make out what he was saying. The only thing she caught was, "No good hood!"

The girl knew she wasn't a hood, never was and never will be. Soon she could hear footsteps running towards her. She knew she wasn't hearing things, but what she didn't know was the footsteps belonged to a certain dark haired boy and his friends. The young girl could hear yelling and cursing. She closed her eyes. Someone squatted near her and rubbed her arm.

"Your okay now…he ain't gonna hurt you no more." The person said gently. The girl opened her eyes a tiny bit. She could see a young boy staring at her; he had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

"L…Luna." she said whispered before she was surrounded by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **

Chapter 2

"You sure you can carry her? I mean do you need any help?" Sodapop asked, he wasn't to sure if Dally could be gentle with Luna. I mean come on its Dally, has there ever been a time he was gentle…just a thought.

"Nah I don't mind I just don't see why the hell I have to carry her." Dally said coolly. Sodapop sighed; right now Dally was the only one in good enough shape to be carrying a girl. You see the only people at Pony's house were Dally, Pony, Johnny and Sodapop, who just got off of work. So you can see that Dally was the only person good enough for this job.

Mean while Ponyboy and Johnny kept quite. They didn't understand how a girl a _greasy_ girl to say the least got mixed up with a soc. But they felt bad for her. Especially Johnny, he felt bad that he couldn't have helped her. He was so scared; he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to get hurt like the last time…

"Hey I think she's waking up… Hey quite that!" Dally shouted. The girl, Luna, began to punch and kick Dally. Guess what, one of those punches landed against Dally's nose. (hehe) He let go of Luna. She landed with a hard on the ground, and let out a little cry.

"What the hell!" Dally shouted while holding on to his nose. The boys ran over to him, checking to see how badly he was hurt. Dally's nose was bleeding, not gushing tons of blood but a little stream of blood was there.

"You okay Dall?" Johnny asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine I've taken worse. Just that little broad…" Dally hissed.

"Speaking of a little broad…where is she?" Pony asked. They looked to see that Luna lay

still on the ground.

"Dally you just don't drop a girl!" Soda shouted.

"She punched me in the face! What was I supposed to do?" Dally argued. The boys were arguing and yelling at each other. Mean while Luna lay still just listening to everything that they said. She tried getting up but she just couldn't. She tried one more time. Her legs were a little stiff but she was up. She took a few wobbly steps. Then a few quicker ones, soon she was sprinting off. When the boys realized that Luna had already taken off they called for her to come back but she wouldn't. Dally chased after her, Sodapop, Johnny, and Pony followed right after him. Luna was a few feet in front of them; she turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks.

Luna's POV

You wouldn't believe who was standing there smoking a weed (cigarette). It was Charlie. He smiled at me as if nothing happened. He took one long drag from his smoke and blew the smoke in my face. I coughed choking on the horrible smell. I hate cigarettes.

"So Luna, you forgive me…right. Because I never got the chance to get that favor." Charlie smiled wickedly. His eyes turning cold. I took a few steps back hoping he wouldn't try anything. He took one step forward and swung his fist at me. It caught me against my cheek. The pain was so intense, but it was gonna take a lot more for me to go down again. I swung one underdog catching Charlie off guard. He stumbled back a little clutching his stomach. He looked at me with pure hatred. I smirked, Charlie lunged forward. He slapped me across the face, and pushed me down. I lay there still, what was I supposed to do?

"You little slut." I heard Charlie say he circled around me then I felt it. Charlie kicked me in the stomach. It hurt so bad, I let out a gasp. I clutched my stomach, whishing the pain would go away. Charlie squatted down next to me. He pulled out his switch blade and looked at it, gliding it thought the air, letting it gleam in the light.

"See ya around." Charlie whispered softly. He stuck the blade into my side. I bite the bottom of my lip, I wasn't going to scream, I wasn't going to give Charlie the satisfaction that he wanted. Charlie quickly pulled out the blade and ran off. I put my hand to my side; I could feel the blood sipping through my shirt. I pulled my hand towards my face, it was covered in blood. It seems like I was losing a lot of it. I could hear footsteps behind me. I looked to see who it was. There were four boys staring at me. They looked scared. Were they the boys from before? I couldn't remember. Strange I usually remember things really well. One of them came over to me and checked my pulse. He sighed; I got a good look at him. He had blonde/dark brown hair, and dark eyes. There was something about his eyes…they were filled with so much hatred. His face was hard, almost like stone. My eyes felt heavy, I wanted to sleep. The boy in front of me looked worried.

"What ever you do don't close your eyes!" he said frantically. I couldn't help my self. I closed my eyes…I had too. The boy shook me frantically. But I couldn't open my eyes…I wouldn't.

**Dun Dun Dunnn! Let me know if you enjoyed it! I'll probably update every two weeks, I don't know yet but I'll figure it out soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mmm…can some one close the blinds please?" I said sleepily, shielding my eyes from the bright light. I opened my eyes slowly. My eyes traveled across the room looking at all the things that surrounded me, a smell of antiseptic, small chairs against the wall, and an I.V attached to my arm. It was then I realized where I was. I jumped out of my hospital bed. Well at least tried to. Two reasons why:

1) I had wires attached to my body

2) My side stung…a lot.

I laid back down. Some one came into the room. It was a nurse, she seemed annoyed.

"You've got visitors. And they won't take no for an answer." She said in a mono tone voice. I looked at her worried.

"Miss how long have I been here?" I asked, I wanted to know how long I was held prisoner.

"About two days to say the least." She said lightly, giving me a small smile.

"I'll bring them…your visitors." The nurse said. She walked out the room. A sense of panic rose through my body. I searched frantically for something sharp….what if the visitor was Charlie. I needed to defend myself.

While looking around I accidentally knocked over a vase that was on the small table next to my bed. Tons of glass pieces were all over the place. I grabbed a nice piece of glass that was on the small stand. I hid it under the covers, careful not to cut myself.

I could hear loud shouts coming from the hall way.

When the first person came in I thought I would never see him again.

"H…Hi, how you feeling?" the dark haired boy asked. I still remember him from the time Charlie was chasing me. I remember him running off; I wonder if he was the one that rescued me. I mean well… I don't know what I mean. I nodded; I took a good look at him, he had dark, long, black hair. He was tan and wasn't all that tall.

He seemed very jumpy, and he always covered the right side of his cheek. I wonder why? He looked me straight in the eyes, and turned a light shade of pink. I looked away, my cheeks felt warm. I've never been good with boys…as you can see.

"Johnny Cake! Learned anything interesting about our new friend?" I heard some one shout. Another boy came in except this one was wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt. He looked at me and smiled.

"Ah it seems the young princess has woken up." He said excitedly.

"Come on in guys! Coast is clear!" One by one boys started coming into the room. There were so many, well there was only seven but you get the point. They all stared at me with anticipation, as if they were waiting for me to perform some kind of magic trick.

It was then that I realized I was still holding on to the piece of glass under the sheets.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said quietly, while getting out of the bed. I got out with success, and headed towards the restroom.

I held on to the glass tightly but not tight enough to where it would cut me. I thought no one would notice but I guess I was wrong.

"Hey what's in your hand?" Some one asked. I turned around to see who it was. I wasn't sure who said it so I said to everyone.

"Nothing… Now if you'll excuse me I have to go pee." I said with a smile. No one said anything else. I walked into the bathroom and threw away the glass piece. I turned and looked at my self in the mirror. My hair was a total mess, there was a huge bruise on my cheek, and my side hurt badly.

I lifted up my hospital gown and looked at my side. There was a huge bandage covering my injury. I put my hand over it, wanting to look at my stab wound. My curiosity got the best if me. I gently peeled off the bandage, careful not to pull the skin to much. It came off smoothly, but I gasped at the site.

The stab was huge and deep, it was still bleeding but not much, it made me feel sick. I put the bandage over it again. I clutched my stomach, I needed to puke. I ran over to the toilet, and did. After a few minutes I finished, flushed the toilet, and walked over to the sink. I rinsed my mouth out and headed back to my bed.

When I opened the door I noticed that the groups of boys were still waiting for me. I sighed as I made my way towards the bed. Hoping my side wouldn't give me too much trouble, and thankfully it didn't. I made myself comfortable. There was an awkward silence that filled the room. I guess I should be the first person to say something right?

"Thank you for bringing me to the hospital, but why? I mean why did you chase after me? I don't really remember who it was but I remember…your young friend against the wall," I pointed to the tan boy. He stiffened; his eyes went wide, as if I had given him the death sentence. I looked around the room; trying to look for the next person I remembered seeing. "Now I spy a face hard as stone and eyes full of hatred." I said taking a look at all the boys in the room.

Hoping who ever I was talking about was in here. My eyes wondered towards a tall boy huddled against the door. He was lighting up a cigarette.

"Please don't smoke." I said sternly. He looked at me and smirked; he took in one big drag and puffed out a huge cloud of smoke.

"And who's gonna make me, some girl who was stupid enough to get involved with a soc and ended up in the hospital. Huh whatever." He said rudely. I clutched the blankets and bit my tongue. I knew I would say something stupid so I tried my best to keep quite. Like I knew I wasn't gonna like this guy.

"How did ya'll get in here I mean I thought only family was allowed. And not to be rude but your not my family." I said hoping some one had an answer to my question.

"If it doesn't bother you any, we pretended we were your family. We wanted to make sure you were okay, it wouldn't have felt right if we just left you in the hospital with out any clue to what happened." A young man said. He had dirty blonde hair, and seemed buff. He seemed to be in his 20s. I smiled it was okay if some one pretended to be my family. I just only wish some one would want me to be apart of theirs. The nurse suddenly came in.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to leave. The doctor needs to speak with the patient." She said sternly.

"Wait! Before you leave will you guys come visit me again? I asked. I didn't want to be in this dang room all by myself anymore. I hate being alone, life just seems so … boring.

"Don't worry well be back." The young twenty year old said, soon they were gone and the doctor came in giving me a lecture about proper ways to take care of my wound.

I'm back! You miss me? Nah, probably not. Well thanks for being patient, I really appreciate it. Thanks for all the reviews and follows, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away, now it looks as though they're here to stay, oh, I believe in yesterday."  
I sang out loud, I was so bored. I stared at the ceiling wondering how long I was going to be in this hell hole, and if I would ever see that group of boys again. Did they really mean it when they said they would come back? If not well I've got nothing else to lose but it sucks being in the hospital there is **NOTHING** to do! The food also sucks, and the fact that they won't let me leave the room isn't so hot either. (Sigh) I guess the reason is they don't want me to open up the wound and bleed all over the place, makes sense. The only thing that keeps me entertained is the radio that's on the little stand, and the notebook I borrowed from the nurse. I haven't written anything in it yet, but I want too. I just don't know what to write about. Maybe I could write about Charlie or that group of boys that came to see me…

"Knock, knock." Someone said from the door way. I looked over to see a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes and a smile that made your heart melt. Wow is he something! I think my heart just skipped a beat. I remember seeing him the other day before he came with that group of boys, but where? Oh well, It'll come to me sooner or later.

"Hey there stranger, come on in and have a seat!" I said smiling, and waving him in, I was glad I had someone to talk to. I always tried talking to the nurses but they were always busy or weren't interested in the conversation. He came in smoothly and took a seat in the chair that was closest to my bed.

"Well looky here some one seems to be feeling better." He said cheerfully.

"Ha not really the Docs won't let me out, but my legs are itching to go out you know just move around. Oh, I forgot I never told you what my name is. It's-"

"Luna, I know. My name is Sodapop, Sodapop Curtis or Soda for short." He said interrupting me.

"How'd you know my name?" I was curious to how he knew, plus it totally blew me off guard.

"You told me, the night you got jumped." He said slowly. Huh so I got "jumped" never thought of it as being jumped. Maybe since this has never happened to me. Charlie always bragged about it when ever he jumped a "hood", but he always told me it would never happen to me. Ironic how he's the one who said it wouldn't happen and he's the one who did it. Well there will always be new experiences good or bad. Guess this one turned out to be a bad one.

"Sodapop why'd you chase after me, you know, after I think it was…hmm after I punched someone in the face." I said while tapping my head that's all I could remember, but I'm sure more will come to me sooner or later.

He chuckled, "Oh when you sucker punched poor Dally in the face, haha. Well…" he paused for a moment I guess he was thinking about it. "Anyways, what kind of a name is Luna?" He said ignoring my question. What's with people and ignoring my questions? I guess I'll ask the next time I see him, only God will know when.

I made a face, letting him know I've gone through this before, I sighed, "it means Moon in Spanish," I said followed by a small giggle. "What about you, they confused you with a drink when you were born?"

He laughed, "No, but I do love me a good soda," he said and smiled one of them million dollar smiles. "By the way, what were you doing with that no good son of a-" he stopped; I guess he remembered to use his manners.

Before he could continue I responded, "It's a long story, you wouldn't be interested."

"Well I like long stories as long as I don't have to read them." He said smiling. I laughed. Gosh it feels good to laugh!

"Okay, okay I'll tell you. Hmm…have you ever been in love? Like, not in love, but you're in love because you both have so many things in common and you think you were made for each other, when in reality you're… just to young," I looked away, I just knew I couldn't explain this without at least one tear running down my cheek.

"Yeah, I guess," he responded… not too enthusiastically. It was quite for a moment, and it seemed like Soda was lost in his own thoughts.

There was a knock on the door. It was a nurse; she said it was time for Sodapop to leave, visiting hours were over.

Soda, stood up, "You owe me a story," He said pointing at me playfully, right away he walked off and left me alone. I didn't want him to go, even though we weren't really talking. I just don't want to be alone any more. Is that being selfish, or childish? I sighed and pulled out the notebook from under my bed and stared at it. As if commanding it to open up its pages and write what ever was in my mind. Like that would ever happen but it would've been cool. I grabbed the pen that was on the side table and turned to the first page in my notebook, and wrote,

_Things I really want_

_a nice hot shower_

_a brush_

_chocolate_

_Clothes- something other than this stupid gown_

_To go and do something reckless…that doesn't involve the cops_

_good food_

_converses-easier to run in _

_For Charlie to disappear…_

_to fall in love_

_a home and a family to call my own_

I read over my list, satisfied with what I came up with. Even though it sounded like a twelve year old wrote it. I closed my notebook and put it on the little stand incase I had something else to write. I pulled up the covers and closed my eyes. Thinking these things would happen soon. I didn't think that most of these were gonna happen sooner than expected.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'_Where am I?' I thought to myself. Wondering how in the world I ended up in a place with nothing but darkness. _

'_Duh it's only a dream...'_

_I soon smelled something bitter and dry. I covered my nose trying to block the horrible smell. It smelled like smoke. I hate the way smoke smells like. The smell was getting stronger, and it was getting harder to breath. _

"_LUNA!" Some one shouted. It was a women's voice._

"_LUNA!" she screamed again._

"_LUNA!" Where is it coming from? _

"_LUNA!"_

_She wouldn't stop screaming my name. I covered my ears, trying to muffle the screams. It didn't help; the screams still rang clear in my head._

"_It's only a dream, it's only a dream!" I shouted, it was true this was all just a dream, a really terrible dream…_

"_LUNA!"_

"Luna, wake up." I heard some one say softly, they shook my shoulder gently. I opened my eyes and saw a young nurse staring down at me with a smile.

"You okay hone, you're as red as a love struck teen when she's around her lover." She said jokingly, but she smiled nervously. I laughed, I really liked that comparison. I just hope she wouldn't tell the doc what happened.

"Oh before I forget your cousin is here to take you home, but before you leave, the doctor wants to take a look at your wound and give you some advice." She said quickly, while checking everything off on her clipboard. I smiled to myself, a cousin coming to pick me up? Could it be that the doctors found my real parents and told them that their daughter was in the hospital, and now they were on their way to take care of their little baby? With all the possibilities I soon forgot about my little dream. Instead I began wondering what my parents looked like. Was my mother tall and beautiful? Did she have dark hair like mine? Was my father strong and firm? Or wild and carefree?

'_Where's my notebook, I want to scratch this off my list.' _ I looked over at the little stand noticing that my notebook was no where to be seen. I started to panic.

"Nurse have you seen a little notebook that was on this stand any where?" I asked. I had written more stuff in the notebook that I didn't want any one to see.

"I'll go see if any of the nurses saw it. Maybe a nurse took it by mistake." She said reassuringly. She walked out the door leaving me to worry about something so small.

I closed my eyes; at least I'll be able to see my family again. A smile spread across my face, I probably look stupid but I don't care. I heard someone enter the room. Maybe it was the nurse, bringing back my notebook. I opened my eyes, yes someone did have my notebook, but no it wasn't the nurse let alone a female.

"Alright, you ready? I wanna get the hell out if this place." The stranger said rudely. I remembered him; he was the one smoking that day all those boys came to visit. I was a little bummed out that it wasn't my real parents coming to take me home and live a happy life. I knew it was too good to be true. I guess it showed on my face.

"Were you waiting up for someone else? Ha well tough luck, you got stuck with me." He said snidely, he crossed his arm across his chest and smirked.

"Please give me back my notebook." Was all I said, I prayed he hadn't read through it.

I saw something spark in his eyes.

"You know you have a pretty interesting list." He said while turning to the first page.

"No please don't…"

"Things I want:

One: a nice hot shower" he looked over at me and smirked. I blushed.

"Two: a brush

Three: chocolate

Four: clo-" before this jack ass could read any more I threw a pillow at his face. Haha I'm

so glad I have such perfect aim . The pillow caught him off guard, which caused him to

drop my notebook.

"Why you little…" he couldn't finish his sentence, since the doctor had walked in.

"Is everything alright here?" The doctor asked suspiciously, as he eyed the man who almost called his patient a very rude word.

"Everything is fine I was just messing with my cousin…err cousin..."

"Dally." Dally replied coolly, as he leaned up against the wall trying to look tough.

The doctor seemed to relax a little more, and walked over to my bed.

"So Luna how is everything." The doctor asked while looking though charts and stuff.

"Everything is just peachy." I said with a smile. The doctor laughed. Because we both know that getting stabbed is now joke.

"If she's okay can we leave now?" Dally asked impatiently. The doctor sighed.

"As soon as I'm done checking her wound you can leave." He said as calmly as he could manage.

"How is it that you two are related?" He whispered.

"Beats me." I whispered back. We both laughed.

"Okay then would you please lift up your shirt so I can see how the wound is." The

doctor said. I looked over at Dally. He stared at me with hitched up eyebrows and a smirk

on his face. Oh, so he's that kind of guy.

"Dally can you please leave so the doctor can do his job." I asked.

He laughed, "Why would I leave we're family right?" I could tell he was enjoying this. I smiled, "Alright then." I lifted up my shirt, and the doctor gently peeled off the bandage. **I** was really going to enjoy this.


End file.
